


Watching, Waiting, Wanting

by Xenblitzzz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Crying, Grian is clueless, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, alright its first fanfic times, im sorry mumbo, sad mumbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenblitzzz/pseuds/Xenblitzzz
Summary: Grian has waited his entire life to finally meet his soulmate, but he has waited long enough. He has found someone that he loves, and he's willing to break his soulmate clock for them. So he does. But little does he know, his soulmate has been by his side this entire time.This is a soulmate AU where everyone has a watch that tells them when they are going to fall in love with their soulmate, but some people end up falling in love with someone who isn't their soulmate and they break their watches so that they can be together.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian (unrequited)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138





	Watching, Waiting, Wanting

Grian sat in his hobbit hole. He was planning on doing something that would change his life. As he took off his watch and set it onto the wooden floor, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty, there was only a couple of months left on it. But he had already made up his mind, he and Doc had agreed to do this for each other.

**1 week ago**

They had been talking about this for a while now, and Grian had finally worked up the courage to suggest breaking each other's watches. When he told Doc about this, he was hesitant, he was scared that Grian might regret breaking his watch for him, and not be happy with him, but Grian insisted, he was sure of this, he had made up his mind. So they agreed, a week from now they would break their watches.

Grian ran to Mumbo with a look of pure glee on his face, he sat them down as he excitedly explained that he and Doc had agreed to break their watches for each other and how happy he was about it, but as he was talking, he never noticed the sad glances Mumbo had been giving him.

Mumbo just sat and smiled, pretending to be happy for the smaller man as his world shattered around him. He knew this day would come, but he could never have been prepared for it.

Mumbo knew that Grian was his soulmate the moment his eyes fell on the smaller man, it was as if he had finally found his purpose in life. When Grian came to Hermitcraft he had expected that the smaller man would finally feel the same as him, but he had been wrong. He watched as his soulmate grew closer and closer with Doc and eventually start a romantic relationship, he watched as his soulmate was stolen from him. Every day was painful for Mumbo, he watched as Grian ran further and further away from his grasp, he had tried everything to get the smaller man to notice him, but it never worked.

He remained as only a friend, he would never be seen as anything more than that, but he grasped onto hope, hope that one day the smaller man might just notice the way Mumbo looks at him, realize the feelings Mumbo has for the smaller man, and maybe, just maybe, reciprocate the feelings. But it never happened, the strand of hope that Mumbo desperately grasped onto grew thinner and thinner with each passing day until it disappeared, Mumbo had lost hope, Grian would never look at him the way he looks at Doc, he would remain as a friend forever, and this day had just confirmed it. But Mumbo was satisfied, at least he would get to see Grian be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

Mumbo watched as Grian left, a part of Mumbo's own soul leaving with him. Mumbo walked off with a sad smile painted on his face, he was going to cherish the last week he had, with Grian as his soulmate.

* * *

Grian stared down at his watch as he held his sword, he closed his eyes, ready to destroy it, "it was now or never" he thought, as his sword came crashing down onto the watch, he hit it, again, and again, and again, not realizing the tears that were flowing down his face, when he finally opened his eyes, he saw the watch, smashed into pieces, and the numbers gone. It made him feel free, almost as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he wiped off his tears and ran to find Doc excited to finally be together without the thought a soulmate tearing them apart, leaving the pieces of the watch laying on the ground, disappearing into thin air. 

_Somewhere on the server, a mustached man fell to the ground in tears, clutching his watch as he watched the zeros on its screen disappear._

**Author's Note:**

> So that was an experience.
> 
> Anyhow, what did you think of it? Its the first fanfic I've ever written, hopefully it was good!
> 
> Whelp, until next time!


End file.
